Esdeath vs Sasuke Uchiha
Description Dark pasts! One carved her own path, one followed his wrath. Who will win? The Empire's strongest or the Uchiha avenger? Melee Esdeath was tasked to attack the Hidden Leaf Village. As she stands over a rock, watching her men head to the village, suddenly, a burst of flames immediately incinerates all her soldiers. Esdeath: What is this? Night Raid? The smoke clears and Sasuke walks towards Esdeath. Sasuke: Leave or die like your troops. This village is under my protection. Esdeath: I don't take orders from you. They both draw their swords. They stare eye to eye. Someone already made a mistake. BE TOUGH OR BE DEAD! FIGHT! (cue 100 Tex Battle) Esdeath slides forward and attempts to stab Sasuke, but he blocks the blade and counters her attack with a combination of Taijutsu and sword fighting. However, Sasuke's last kick was blocked by Esdeath and she pushes him away. 50 Esdeath: Weissschnabel! Esdeath creates multiple icicle spikes and fires them all at Sasuke. Sasuke merely made a symbol with his only hand. Sasuke: Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu! Sasuke blew a giant fireball at the icicles, which all melted. However, Esdeath is now behind Sasuke and she does a combo on Sasuke, which ends with a kick to the face, sending him flying off. 40 Esdeath: Hmph. Pathetic. Esdeath then barely did anything and she creates an entire army of ice soldiers. These ice soldiers then charge at Sasuke. Sasuke merely uses his Rinnegan. Sasuke: Chibaku Tensei! A black orb appears above the soldiers and this same orb starts pulling matter towards itself, including the Ice Cavalry. It didn't stop there as the orb kept pulling in even the rocks. After just seconds, the ice cavalry is now inside a gigantic sphere made of rocks. Sasuke then charges up a black Chidori. Sasuke: Kuroki Chidori. 30 Sasuke then hits his own planetoid sphere of rocks with his Onyx Chidori. The result was the sphere exploding, destroying everything inside it and itself as well. However, when Sasuke lands back down, he looks around and Esdeath is nowhere to be seen. But then he looks up and sees, after the smoke clears from the explosion, Esdeath is in the sky with a giant ice sphere behind her. Esdeath: Hagelsprung! The sphere of ice crashes down towards Sasuke. However, he merely looks at it as if he was bored. Sasuke: Amaterasu! He then engulfs the sphere in black flames, destroying it in mere seconds before it even hit him. 20 Esdeath lands on the ground with a shocked expression on her face. Esdeath: What in the world is this...? Esdeath then returns her composure. She then fires more icicle shards at Sasuke, who deflects all with his sword. But this served as a distraction. Esdeath charges forward and sword fights with Sasuke. Esdeath wins the duel as she sends Sasuke skidding backwards. She then slams her palm into the ground and creates a giant wave of ice to head towards Sasuke. When Sasuke is trapped in the ice, Eadeath yet again creates a giant ice sphere and makes it crash to where Sasuke was. The result was an explosion of ice and dust. Esdeath smiles sadistically. 10 However, she didn't notice that Sasuke is now behind her. It was too late as Sasuke does a combo of Taijutsu and Lightning Type Justu on her, which ends with Sasuke swinging his sword with electricity on it. She gets blown away and skids backwards. 5 Sasuke then charges up one last Onyx Chidori. He then charges towards Esdeath. Before he gets near, Esdeath smiles. Esdeath: Mahapadma! TIME STOPS! Esdeath then uses her sword and stabs Sasuke right on his chest. Esdeath: Forcing me to use this power...You're quite formidable. But with Mahapadma, I can win any battle. Time flows again. 3 However, the "Sasuke" she stabbed disappears into a puff of smoke. It was a Shadow Clone. Esdeath: What?! '' SUSANOO! '' Esdeath turns around and sees Sasuke using his Full Susanoo. The Susanoo then swings his sword at the small Esdeath. 1 Too late to dodge. Sasuke: Disappear. Esdeath gets smashed by the giant blade. K.O. Esdeath lays there, injured. Sasuke looks at her. He pulls out his sword. ...and beheads her. Results Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:One Minute Melees with Music